fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady of Deceit/Script
Crimson Flower Lone Moon Lady of Deceit Opening Narration After a narrow victory over the Knights of Seiros at Garreg Mach, the Black Eagle Strike Force hopes to secure a route to Fhirdiad, the Kingdom Capital. Event: The Fortress City * Edelgard: The time has come to invade the Kingdom capital. Or so I declared. In truth, we'll be advancing to a different location. Only you and the rest of the Black Eagle Strike Force can know. Please bear that in mind. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Of course. ** Choice 2: What's the plan? * Hubert: ** Choice 1 response: Seems you've already anticipated our intentions, Professor. Well done. Before Fhirdiad, we must take Arianrhod, which lies near the border between the Empire and the Kingdom. As a city on the boundary of the two territories, it must be taken at once. ** Choice 2 response: There is another location we must take before moving on to Fhirdiad. South of the capital, there is a fortress city on the border of the Empire and the Kingdom. It is called Arianrhod, and we must take control of it at once. * Edelgard: There are many mages within Arianrhod. We will also face Cornelia, a general of the Kingdom. We must also contend with Rodrigue, the head of House Fraldarius, as well as his troops. Once we defeat them, Arianrhod will be ours. * Hubert: I hear Cornelia has a suspicious magic weapon at her disposal. We must attack before the enemy can respond with defensive measures. That is why we are preparing an assault before even our allies are aware. Even within our ranks, there is no way to know with certainty that there is not a rat among us who would leak such information. * Edelgard: When Arianrhod falls, we'll focus on striking Fhirdiad from both the south and the east. The deeper we carve our way into Kingdom and church territory, the more favorable our position. As ever, I'm counting on you, my teacher. Explore Edelgard Don't come in here! * Edelgard: Professor? Halt! Don't come in here! * Byleth: Hasn't this happened before? * Edelgard: Ugh, I thought I told you to forget about that. There's something I don't want you to see. * Byleth: Is it a portrait? * Edelgard: So...you know about it. Yes, it's a portrait. Of you. I painted it myself. It's, uh...quite disgraceful. I did a terrible job with it, and it looks nothing like you. * Byleth: Thank you for that, Edelgard. * Edelgard: I'm happy that you appreciate my efforts, but...please don't touch that door. Hubert Hmm... (if Seteth and Flayn were killed) * Hubert: This was a trying month, but we did manage to hold Garreg Mach—if only just. The power of Seteth and Flayn was certainly a sight to behold. The archbishop's supporters were strong. But with this victory, we have all but cornered the Church of Seiros and its knights. The goddess above shall give away to the darkness that has long dwelled below... (if Seteth and Flayn were spared) * Hubert: This was a trying month, but we did manage to hold Garreg Mach—if only just. Honestly, I did not expect such strident supporters of the archbishop as Seteth and Flayn to flee. But with this victory, we have all but cornered the Church of Seiros and its knights. The goddess above shall give away to the darkness that has long dwelled below... Ferdinand I don't see how Dimitri can win. * Ferdinand: Dimitri, the King of Faerghus. He despises Edelgard and everything she stands for. I am of the opinion that a man seized by such strong feelings is not fit to be king. It is a sad situation, really. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Kings are people too. *** Ferdinand: If he cannot suppress his emotions to make reasoned decisions, he should abdicate. ** Choice 2: Kings can't be emotional? (Relationship with Ferdinand goes up) *** Ferdinand: No, they cannot. Kingly judgement has to be wholly separate from the emotions of the individual. * Ferdinand: At any rate, I find it hard to believe that Dimitri could defeat Edelgard. Linhardt They're just legends... * Linhardt: There are stories of Heroes' Relics a thousand years ago of which we have no real evidence today. So many, in fact, that I'm led to wonder if those Relics are nothing more than just legends... Especially since we know of Relics like those passed down in the families of the 10 Fodlan Elites. Caspar Off to the Kingdom capital! * Caspar: All right! Off to the Kingdom's capital we go! What's the matter? Should I not be excited? I can't help it. Everyone's gotta have something to look forward to! Bernadetta I've got a dream. If Foreign Land and Sky was not completed * Bernadetta: I've got a dream, you know. Not that I think it'll come true, but it's nice to hope. I'd like to get out of Fódlan and travel across the sea. Maybe to Dagda. Maybe even past that. I want to see all the wild jungles out there, the huge flowers, and--oh--the carnivorous plants! I know it's not realistic, and I know it's probably impossible, but that's what I'd like. If Foreign Land and Sky was completed * Bernadetta: I've got a dream, you know. I don't know if it'll come true, but it's nice to hope. Remember when I went to Brigid, with Petra? I drew a picture of some of the flowers I saw there. Next time, I wanna go even farther. Maybe Dagda. Maybe even past that. I wanna fill a whole book with the drawings of the biggest plants I see! And the carnivorous ones especially! Oh, I hope I get the chance... Dorothea My chest feels tight... * Dorothea: I heard that Randolph died in battle guarding Garreg Mach. We knew each other for, wow, more than five years... My chest feels tight. Think about it. There's no end in sight to the fighting. I might be next. Any of us could be. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: We'll make it through together. Relationship with Dorothea goes up) *** Dorothea: Together, eh? That sounds like one of Sylvain's old pick-up lines! But yes, let's get through this war. Together. ** Choice 2: I don't see an end to it either. *** Dorothea: When the days are filled with fighting, or preparing to fight, it really does feel like this could last forever. Petra I enjoy attacks that are surprising. * Petra: I have excitemeny in my heart for secret tactics! I enjoy attacks that are surprising. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Why's that? ** Choice 2: Because it's like hunting? (Relationship with Petra goes up) *** Petra: Yes. Hunting is like doing surprise attacks on prey. * Petra: Surprise attacks are safe with friends. Fewer injuries. That is a wonderful thing. I have no liking for the thought of losing someone. Felix ... * Felix: Since I allied with you and the emperor, my resolve has never wavered. I abandoned my country. I am prepared to kill my father, and kill a man I once called my friend. Resolute as I am, my sword feels...heavy. Sylvain He's strong. * Sylvain: Some people are so in awe of King Dimitri, they call him the Tempest King. After he wins, there won't be anything left. He'll be a storm, leaving nothing behind. He hates the Empire so much he's willing to do anything to bring it down. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: He hates the Empire? *** Sylvain: Yeah, because of the role the Empire played in the Tragedy of Duscur. You know, even back at the Officers Academy, he never had much to do with anyone from the Empire. ** Choice 2: He wasn't like that before? (Relationship with Sylvain goes up) *** Sylvain: No. Then again, maybe we just didn't actually know him at all. * Sylvain: We'll be fighting Dimitri and his troops soon. We all oughta train a little harder if we want to stay alive. Ashe There's a knight called the Gray Lion. * Ashe: In Faerghus, there's an amazing knight of House Rowe they call the Gray Lion. I heard about him from Lonato, who was an acquaintance of his. Apparently he's getting old, but with each year that passes, he only hones his skills even more. Mercedes I won't back down! * Mercedes: Well, that was certainly frightening. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: What was? ** Choice 2: The church? (Relationship with Mercedes goes up) *** Mercedes: You're very perceptive, Professor. * Mercedes: Having to fight against the Church of Seiros was unnerving. To push back against something I've hinged so much of my life upon... I was terrified. But now we must fight Lady Rhea, and I won't back down! Annette I don't want to fight there... * Annette: I used to live in the Kingdom capital with my parents. I know we've got no choice but to fight the Kingdom, but I really don't want Fhirdiad to become a battlefield... Lots of my old friends still live in the city, and many people there were kind to me. If fighting breaks out there, all of those people might get caught up in it... Ingrid I have no regrets. * Ingrid: I never thought this day would come--that I'd fight my homeland. My betrothed was a knight who served the king. He died bravely to protect the future of our country. Now I'm betraying the place he fought to protect. I'm betraying him. But I must do this. Professor. I believe in the path you have chosen for us. Lorenz We are finally going to Fhirdiad. * Lorenz: It seems we will soon set foot in Fhirdiad. I used to live there, you know. Though that was before my time in the Officers Academy. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Were you a hostage? ** Choice 2: Were you an exchange student? (Relationship with Lorenz goes up) * Lorenz: ** Choice 1 response: No, of course not. There is a school of magic there, which I was enrolled in for a time. ** Choice 2 response: That's right. I was enrolled at the school of magic there for a time. * Lorenz: Trouble within the Kingdom forced me to return to Alliance lands. There was much I had yet to learn. Raphael Next up, the Kingdom capital! * Raphael: Hyah! Next up is the Kingdom's capital! We're coming for you! What's wrong? Was that too much? Maybe it was too dramatic...or I didn't yell it loud enough! Ignatz Soon we'll head to Fhirdiad. * Ignatz: Soon we'll assault Fhirdiad, the Kingdom's capital! This'll be one for the history books. Our enemy won't hold anything back. I'm quivering with excitement at the very thought of it! * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Bravo. You put on a good show. (Relationship with Ignatz goes up) ** Choice 2: Your performance is a bit stilted. * Ignatz: ** Choice 1 response: Heh, I appreciate the compliment! I worried I was laying it on too thick... ** Choice 2 response: Is it? I thought I sounded quite sincere. * Ignatz: In any case, let's do our best! We're coming for you, Fhirdiad! And so on, heh. Lysithea I want to support her! * Lysithea: I've been informed of the surprise attack. That information could be devastating, were the enemy to find out. It moves me to know I've been trusted with it. Edelgard and those within the army... They really do trust me. Initially, I had my own motives for joining the Black Eagle Strike Force. But now, all I want is to support Edelgard. Marianne I'm nothing without her... * Marianne: Even though we're denying the doctrine and fighting the knights, I keep praying to the goddess... When I think about those who have fallen in battle... I...I have no choice but to pray. The goddess of the church may be a fallacy, but I'm sure she still exists in some form. I'm weak. I would be nothing without her. Leonie Isn't it a bit... * Leonie: Don't you think this plan to use the entire army for a surprise attack is a bit--I don't know--cowardly? Sorry, the word just kind of slipped out. Maybe don't tell Edelgard or Hubert I said that. No matter the target or strategy, I'll do my job. Alois You can count on me. * Alois: It's hard to feel cheery when you've just gone to battle against old friends. Mraaaugh! No! I will not let myself be gloomy! * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Go easy on yourself. *** Alois: You're trying to take care of me, but it's supposed to be the other way around! Forgive me, Jeralt! ** Choice 2: How about you go fishing? (Relationship with Alois goes up) *** Alois: Fishing, huh? That may brighten my mood a bit, now that you mention it. * Alois: I'm sure it must be even harder for you, to fight against your students. When times are tough, just remember, you can always rely on your old pal Alois! Shamir What a disaster... * Shamir: Last month's fight with the Knights of Seiros was a disaster. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Are you all right? *** Shamir: Are you asking me if I'm OK with killing my former colleagues? ** Choice 2: You seem fine. (Relationship with Shamir goes up) *** Shamir: I am. I never believed in Seiros. And my old colleagues are now just enemies. * Shamir: Sometimes it's easier to get by without any personal attachment or religious beliefs. Hanneman Did you know, there's a school of sorcery... * Hanneman: There's a school of sorcery in Fhirdiad, which is staffed by the top minds of magical research. The study of Crests and sorcery should not be separate. I've often thought I should pay them a visit someday. I never imagined I might end up invading the place with an army though. Not how I imagined it at all. Manuela I'd never imagined... * Manuela: How have we come to this? Fighting the archbishop and her knights... I'd never imagined... I hate this. So much. Professor, I tried. I gave treatment to everyone I could, but...but lives were still lost. The infirmary is as much a morgue right now as it is a place of care and healing... Jeritza The Knights of Seiros... * Jeritza: The Knights of Seiros... They certainly know how to inflict pain. However. The demon within me will be satiated only be fighting you. Anna It's hard on everyone... * Anna: There's unrest everywhere these days. All of my fellow merchants seem to be endangered. I hope things go back to normal soon. People need more to smile about, aside from my great deals. Fleche For my brother... * Fleche: My brother fought proudly to the end and died an honorable death. He said something to me before the battle. That he was entrusting his dream to me... I'm gonna see this battle through to the end. I'm gonna fight for my brother! Gatekeeper Do you know about Tailtean? * Gatekeeper: Greetings, Professor! Nothing to report! Between Garreg Mach and Fhirdiad stretch the plains of Tailtean. That's the sight of the ancient battle where Nemesis, the King of Liberation, fought the prophet Seiros. If our forces end up fighting our enemies there... It'll be a clash passed down through the ages! Soldier at Stables He's a stubborn one. * Soldier: The old general who serves the Rowe family in Arianrhod is known for being a curmudgeon. Even if we invited him to join our side, he probably just wouldn't respond. Merchant in Dining Hall Another impressive victory. * Merchant: Driving back the Knights of Seiros is a big deal for the Imperial army. Defeating the Alliance was hugely exciting, but this victory will probably just add to your reputation. Now if only you could sway the loyalties of the Kingdom's lords... Is that even possible? Male Soldier in Entrance Hall Next, the Kingdom capital. * Soldier: Next we'll be headed to the Kingdom capital of Fhirdiad to begin the invasion, right? I wonder if we can defeat the Tempest King... We have to! Female Soldier in Entrance Hall They were strong opponents. * Soldier: That was an unexpectedly fierce battle. The Knights of Seiros were tough opponents. If the archbishop had been there, we would have been in trouble. If it hadn't been for the effort of the main force... Who even knows. Soldier at Reception Hall We can't be caught unawares. * Soldier: Destroying Seteth is a big achievement, but as long as the archbishop remains in good health, we must remain vigilant. One day they'll probably try to surprise attack us again. We have to attack them first! Former Monk at Cathedral Goddess, forgive me... * Former Monk: I dedicated my life to serving the church. However... Now, all that comes from the church is talk of spilling blood. Now that we've even lost Seteth, the possibility of the church returning to its former power is slim. Today I came to beg the goddess to grant me leave to quit my position. From tomorrow, I live by my own values. Citizen at Fishing Pond Randolph has fallen. * Citizen: Randolph has fallen. He was a good person... It's a shame. When someone close to you dies, you really feel the horrors of war. Please watch out for yourself. Scholar in Library You probably don't know this. * Scholar: You must know about the Western Church in the Kingdom, and the Eastern Church in the Alliance. But you probably don't know about the Southern Church. It used to exist a long time ago, in Enbarr. About 120 years ago, they had a massive insurrection. The bishop of the Soutern Church who participated was exiled by the furious emperor. After that, the Empire reconciled with the Central Church, but relations continued to be strained. That history has probably laid the groundwork for the current antagonism among the Empire's citizens. Quests Supply Run (Hubert) Receiving the Quest * Hubert: Would you assist us in securing more resources? Quest Completion * Hubert: Thank you for helping to gather resources. Please accept this simple gift, by way of compensation. Taking Care of Business (Hubert) Receiving the Quest * Hubert: Trade among merchants has boomed since we annexed the Alliance territories. That is all well and good, but we should not leave them defenseless, lest disaster strike. Quest Completion * Hubert: I was pleased to hear you rescued those merchants. A strong economy bodes well for us. Fine work. Anna's Heirloom (Girl) Receiving the Quest * Girl: When I got home after eating, I realized that the special thing Anna asked me to look after had vanished! Oh, what do I do... Quest Completion * Girl: Hey, thanks a lot! From now on, I'll do my absolute best to live up to the standards Anna set for all merchants! Oh, and if I open a shop, I hope you'll pay it a visit or three, Professor! Event: Raid Administrative Office (Arianrhod, the Fortress City) | Daytime * Rodrigue: Cornelia! I have a report from our scouts. The Imperial army that departed from Garreg Mach en route to the capital now appears to be marching here. * Cornelia: What did you just say?! * Rodrigue: The speed of the army's movement quickens... They will be here to invade within days. I just sent some of my troops to support the capital. It is likely to be a fierce fight... * Cornelia: How could this be? I have not heard a thing about... Ah... I understand now. I am the target. * Rodrigue: You? Are you sure they do not mean to take Arianrhod for strategic reasons? * Cornelia: It would appear so from the outside. However, the circumstances are not that simple. And will you calm yourself? It will not be a fierce fight whatsoever. The sweet children I have prepared will protect Arianrhod well... * Rodrigue: Cornelia... (Scene transition) Magdred Way * Hubert: Arianhrod is a fortress city that was built about 400 years ago. Originally a base on the front lines of the battle against the Kingdom, it was built using Imperial money and technology. * Edelgard: However, the head of House Rowe secretly planned to betray the Empire. As the fortress neared completion, it was rebuilt as a base to defend against the Empire. When the fortress was completed, House Rowe declared its vassalage to the Kingdom. * Hubert: Since then, Arianrhod has never fallen. Not once. The beautiful white wall that protect it against its enemies have earned it the nickname the Silver Maiden. In the end, that is all it is to the Empire... the Silver Maiden stands as a bitter memory. * Petra: We will now be destroying that memory. The past is the past. Now is now. * Caspar: A fortress that has never fallen?! Ooh, I can't wait to make it fall! * Ferdinand: How savage of you. And yet, I must say I agree with the sentiment. Let us take the sturdy Arianrhod and continue our march against the Kingdom! * Bernadetta: An invincible fortress? Sounds perfect! * Linhardt: Unfortunately, it will soon no longer be invincible. The Silver Maiden's iron skin is about to be damaged. It's sad, really. * Petra: Is it silver or iron? Use your language with clarity, please. * Dorothea: Really, Lin. There must be a better way to say that. Since we are attacking a heavily guarded place, we must take extra care to prevent allies from getting injured. * Edelgard: Thank you, everyone. I'm counting on all of you. Now, let's resume our advance. * Hubert: This battle is for the future of Fódlan... Narration In order to secure a successful invasion of Fhirdiad, Edelgard launches a raid on the Fortress City of Arianrhod, which occupies a key position on the border. At Arianrhod, a mage serving House Blaiddyd named Cornelia and the head of House Fraldarius, Rodrigue, strengthen their defenses. Battle: The Siege of Arianrhod Before Battle * Cornelia: How could they decieve me and close in on Arianrhod?! But it's not like I'm just going to just stand by and watch... I will slaughter them all. * Edelgard: So this is the Silver Maiden... Seeing it with my own eyes, I finally understand its strength. Especially the fact that its strength is distributed across its frontal defenses. We'll attack the front and keep our enemy occupied while the others by the east gate. Ally Phase One * Cornelia: Titanus, my lovely dolls... Seek out the enemy and destroy them! And if the chance presents itself, I wouldn't mind being rid of those unsightly Kingdom forces too! * Hubert: Are those Cornelia's magical weapons? Impressive. Enemy Phase One * Felix: Want to die? Step forward. I'll take you all. (If Felix was not recruited) * Ingrid: We all chose our paths and I've chosen mind. I fight for my lord, to the death! (If Ingrid was not recruited) Ally Phase Three * Edelgard: Traps awaiting us inside the castle... What a nuisance. But with such large-scale traps, there must be some sort of mechanism to control them. Pulling levers After pulling the first lever * Hubert: The traps are still functional. There must be more of these devices. After pulling the second lever * Edelgard: The traps are disabled. Ingrid (With anyone) * Ingrid: I will protect Arianrhod to the bitter end. This I have promised to my ancestors, to His Majesty, and to myself! (With Byleth) * Ingrid: You have chosen to assist the Empire, even while knowing of their deeds. I am truly disappointed in you, Professor. Prepare yourself, heel of the Empire! A wretch like you will never be qualified to rule over Fodlan! (With Felix) * Ingrid: Felix, why? * Felix: Urrgh... * Ingrid: You've betrayed His Majesty, Glenn, and Lord Rodrigue. You've betrayed just about everyone! * Felix: You couldn't possibly understand. If you're going to stand in my way, I'll have to kill you. (With Sylvain) * Ingrid: Sylvain. This isn't funny. What are you doing? * Sylvain: I'm sorry, Ingrid. I belive in what the professor is trying to do more than I do in my own country. * Ingrid: Perhaps my blade will cut away the scales from your eyes! (When defeated) * Ingrid: Maybe...I've become like him... Felix (With anyone) * Felix: There you are, standing before me, ready for death. I will administer the finishing blow. (With Byleth) * Felix: Part of me has been waiting for this since I met you. No need for chitchat. Come at me! (With Sylvain) * Sylvain: Hey, Felix? Remember when we were kids and we made a promise about dying together? * Felix: I remember. * Sylvain: Well, seems we're about to kill each other. * Felix: Sorry, Sylvain. You'll die first. (With Ingrid) * Felix: All that talk about chivalry and loyalty, only to turn against your homeland. * Ingrid: Maybe I'm not a knight after all. Not in the traditional sense, anyway. I've betrayed lord and family alike. And I've done so because I believe in the professor. I fight for that which I believe in! * Felix: So, you won't step aside. Then I'll have to kill you. (When defeated) * Felix: I failed... * Rodrigue: Felix, I'm so sorry... I swear to avenge you! (If not defeated) Rodrigue (With anyone) * Rodrigue: I am the king's shield, devoted to protecting the Kingdom, as well as the king's lance, who kills his foes! In the name of House Fraldarius...I will defeat you all! (With Felix) * Rodrigue: So, my foolish son... You took it upon yourself to leave your family behind. * Felix: I'm not coming back. I won't serve the boar. * Rodrigue: It's a father's duty to settle his child's failures. Felix... You must die here and now! (When defeated) * Rodrigue: So this is it... Your Majesty... Please bring us victory! * Felix: Father... I will fight in your stead. (If not recruited or defeated) Gwendal (With Yuri) * Gwendal: 'So. You've chosen to turn your blade against the count. Heh. Never thought I'd see the day, mongrel. * '''Yuri: '''And yet you are seeing it, aren't you? Say what you will. I know your true feelings for me. Sure, you watched my back by order of the count. But you cared too. You were the only one who treated me as an equal. * '''Gwendal: '''That is all in the past. This is no time for misplaced sentimentality. I must do what I came here to do. ''(With anyone) * '''Gwendal: Does a whelp like you really expect to kill me? I am Gwendal, the Gray Lion, a knight by the hand of Count Rowe! Do your worst! (When defeated) * Gwendal: So this is where I meet my end... Cornelia (With Hapi) * Hapi: 'So it is you. When I heard you were a court mage or whatever, I could hardly believe it. Well, no point in standing around and chatting about old times. Let's get this over with. ''(With anyone) * '''Cornelia: Oh my, what a charming guest. Let me take care of you... (With Byleth) * Cornelia: Ah, such a shame... I always thought we'd end up being good friends. But here you are as my enemy... The only thing left to do is to kill you, right? (When defeated) * Cornelia: Gah! So this is as far as I could get... Map Victory * Cornelia: Ah... All is in accordance with this carefully crafted script of ours... What a masterpiece! What a delightful dance... * Edelgard: Victory is ours! Arianrhod has fallen! Another army will take control of Arianrhod. As for us, we will take all of the military force we can muster and advance to the Kingdom capital of Fhirdiad. It won't be long before all of Fodlan is unified. Everyone, this is our last push. Our goal is within reach! Event: Agarthan Technology Outer City Wall | Evening * Edelgard: What turn of events has brought you so suddenly to Garreg Mach, Uncle? * Lord Arundel: Well, my business in the old Alliance territory had roughly finished. I wanted to see the face of my niece, who so bravely took Arianrhod. I have heard that it was done with truly magnificent tact. And that you even deceived some of your allies. * Edelgard: I'm happy to have earned your praise. However, to say that I deceived my allies is a bit misleading. I despise leaks of information, and there may have been a church rat hiding amongst our ranks. * Lord Arundel: Ah, I see. However, there are some unfortunate consequences. Cornelia surely planned to betray them, but...she has been struck down. Truly wasteful meddling. Unless... Was it your intention to kill her? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: It was. (Relationship with Edelgard goes up) *** Edelgard: Professor, don't joke about that. The only ones we came to kill were our enemies. ** Choice 2: It was not. ** Choice 3: I didn't care either way. *** Edelgard: Indeed. We came only to kill our enemies. * Edelgard: She used a terrible magic weapon... Dolls that she could move and fight with. Did you know about them? * Lord Arundel: Well now... If that were the case, would it not have been better to keep her an an ally? If you are only capable of such imprudence, this dark cloud might hang over the Empire's future as well. * Edelgard: Thank you for your concern. However, I will sweep aside any darkness that comes our way. * Lord Arundel: I will be praying. Praying that the Empire will not become another Arianrhod. * Edelgard: Another Arianrhod? Just what do you mean... * Lord Arundel: Hmph. I must take my leave now. Farewell. (Arundel walks off as the screen fades to black. Hubert walks up to Byleth and Edelgard when the screen fades in.) * Hubert: Lady Edelgard, there you are. We just received some truly shocking news. It is said that pillars of light have rained from the heavens and disintegrated Arianrhod. * Edelgard: Disintegrated? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: How is that possible... *** Hubert: It was likely some type of magic... Perhaps a forbidden art. ** Choice 2: Was it Lord Arundel... *** Hubert: Why would he do that? *** (Byleth nods.) *** Hubert: Was Lord Arundel just here? So that would mean... * Edelgard: Hubert! Give me the full report! * Hubert: Ah, my apologies. I, of all people, should be able to control my discomposure. The pillars of light descended and exploded, resulting in the complete destruction of the main building and the north wall. It is believed that all key people within House Rowe, including its leader, were killed. Of the Imperial officers and men we kept at Arianrhod, about a third are unaccounted for... * Edelgard: It can't be true... So...this is my uncle's trump card. In exchange for striking down Cornelia, he has destroyed Arianrhod! * Hubert: Perhaps we acted too soon in our disposal of Cornelia... * Edelgard: No. If we'll be fighting them soon, there's no disadvantage to weakening their forces. It's also extremely valuable that we forced them to show their hand. Hubert, the investigation you made into the legend of Ailell, the Valley of Torment... This is likely what took place back then as well. * Hubert: Yes... The probability is high. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Valley of Torment? ** Choice 2: The same thing happened in the past? (Relationship with Hubert goes up) ** Hubert: Yes, it is quite likely. * Hubert: North of Garreg Mach there is a valley where the earth is always aflame. Once, javelins of light fell from the sky there... They pierced the earth and set the forest ablaze, creating a land of torment. We believed it may have been the work of the goddess, but... It was actually an attack by those who slither in the dark. That sums up all that we know. * Edelgard: By giving us that knowledge, those who died at Arianrhod will not have died in vain. * Hubert: Indeed. It would be good to control the flow of this information. * Edelgard: True. We'll conceal this from everyone as best as we can. I trust you, my teacher. (Byleth nods, and the scene transitions.) Event: War Council: Lone Moon War Council Room | Daytime * Edelgard: I'm sure everyone has heard about what transpired at Arianrhod. The church has displayed their cowardice by indiscriminantly using forbidden practices to kill the residents there. Their victims also include members of House Rowe, the Imperial army, and many, many more. * Hubert: According to our investigation, the forbidden attack that destroyed Arianrhod cannot be used again so quickly. Even so, we cannot delay our efforts. We must put a stop to all of this by the end of next month. The leader of one of the Imperial factions has already initiated an attack on the Fraldarius territory lost by Rodrigue... Soon, all obstacles blocking our path to Fhirdiad will have vanished. * Edelgard: A cornered animal is at its most deadly. We must move quickly. Next, we march through the Tailtean Plains. After that, we destroy Fhirdiad. At that time, complete Imperial control over Fódlan will finally be a reality. * Caspar: Ah, I'm shaking with excitement! Bring on the battle! * Dorothea: I understand that a confrontation is inevitable. Still... I wonder if there's some path we could take that would cause less suffering... * Petra: This is the only path for the goal we are reaching for, and so we must keep walking on it. We are walking down the path to a better tomorrow. * Linhardt: A cornered church... Hmm, well, count me out from any forbidden sorcery that can destroy whole cities. If only there was an easier way to get more information on Crests and Relics... * Ferdinand: You are as negative as usual, Linhardt. We have but one order. To emerge victorious! * Bernadetta: We're going to win this! We really are! After all, if we lose, everything will be terrible forever! Oh, no way! We can't let that happen! * Caspar: There's a lot to worry about, but...I'm sure it will all work out! We'll win no matter what! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts